Secret trop bien gardé
by MiLkA-xxx
Summary: Yaoi / SongFic sur la chanson Stich ins Glück de Tokio Hotel.


_Bill,_

_Bill j'ai un problème. Bill aide moi je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'espère que comme toujours tu liras ma lettre jusqu'à la fin. Tu ne parles pas beaucoup je le sais. Tu as subi bien trop de choses dans ta vie. Le silence est ton ami. Mais je suis dans une impasse et je pense que seul toi pourras m'aider. Tu l'as toujours fait sans même le savoir. Tu sais, pendant les dernières vacances j'ai rencontré une fille avec qui je m'étais lié d'amitié. On se parle toujours sur internet mais l'autre jour elle m'a envoyé un texte qui m'a fait tellement de mal. Elle me l'a mit sur msn et puis elle est partie. Elle m'a laissé le lire et mes larmes ont coulées. Et puis ensuite elle est revenue m'expliquer. Tu sais, même si je la connais depuis peu de temps, je me sens vraiment proche d'elle. C'est un peu comme une petite sœur pour moi. Je veux la protéger mais voilà je n'avais rien vu. Je n'avais pas compris cet été. Elle était déjà bien mal en point mais je n'ai rien vu trop occupé à rire ou à parler de toi et moi. _

_Si je fais appel à toi c'est parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Elle est perdue._

**Draussen wirds schon hell  
**_**Dehors, il fait déjà jour **_

**Sie**** ist noch da, wo keiner stört**

_**Elle est encore là dans un coin où personne ne gène**_

**Ihr Happy Birthday**

_**Son anniversaire**_

**Hat sie gestern Nacht nicht mehr gehört  
**_**Hier soir, personne ne lui a souhaité**_

_Je ne savais même pas la date de son anniversaire tu vois. Finalement je ne la connais pas tant que cela. Elle se cache sous des airs heureux. Elle montre un sourire radieux mais j'ai été aveuglé par celui-ci. Ses yeux m'auraient parlés si j'y avais fait plus attention. Et voilà, le lendemain de son anniversaire elle était complètement droguée, seule et triste. Personne n'avait pensé à elle. Elle n'attendait pas de cadeau, non. Juste un peu d'attention._

**Willst Du Dich fliegen sehen,**

_**Si tu veux te voir voler**_

**Im Licht der Dunkelheit. **

_**Dans la lumière de l'obscurité**_**  
Öffne Dein Geschenk, und alles liegt bereit.  
**_**Ouvre ton cadeau tout est déjà **__**prêt**_

**Augen zu, und durch.**

_**Ferme les yeux...c'est parti**_

_Et c'est là qu'elle a commencé à me dire la vérité. Car je ne savais pas tant de chose que cela à son sujet. Elle avait beaucoup menti. Je ne lui en voulais pas car après ce que tu vas apprendre dans quelques secondes, tu verras que c'est plutôt à moi que j'aurais dû en vouloir. Elle me disait qu'elle ne s'entendait pas du tout avec ses parents et que c'était pour ça qu'elle était allée en colonie l'été pour être tranquille. Seulement c'est pire que cela. Elle n'a plus de mère et son père la bat. Elle n'a pas su trouver l'aide ailleurs que dans les seringues. Oui Bill, elle se drogue et ce depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Ca m'a fait tellement mal de l'apprendre. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle avait souvent froid et pourquoi elle partait subitement du groupe. Ses crises la hantaient et je ne voyais rien._

**Ihr erst****er Stich ins Glück, **

_**Sa première piqûre de bonheur**_

**Die Wunde bleibt für immer  
**_**Cette blessure qui reste pour toujours**_

**'n goldener Augenblick**

_**Un moment magique**_**  
Und jedes Mal wirds schlimmer**

_**Qui à chaque fois empire**_**  
Schatten und Licht**

_**Ombre et lumière**_**  
Nehmen ihr die Sicht.**

_**Lui cachent la **__**vue**_**  
Sie kommt nicht mehr, zurück**

_**Elle ne reviendra plus**_

_Elle m'a raconté le jour où elle est allée à une soirée. La drogue circulait. Elle emplissait les veines et les poumons des invités. Elle provoquait les délires et les tremblements. Elle apaisait pour mieux rendre dépendant. Elle les a toutes essayées. Une par une. Et elle a fini par préférer la seringue. Elle était bien mais elle savait aussi qu'elle faisait une connerie. Puis finalement cette première fois l'a détruite plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Cette première fois l'a plongée dans un tourbillon infernal. Un cercle vicieux. Et moi je ne voyais rien. J'aurais dû comprendre. Mais il a fallu qu'elle me l'écrive. Que faire pour l'aider ? Peut être simplement aller la voir chez elle à quelques kilomètres d'ici et rester auprès d'elle pour la soutenir moralement. Juste une présence tu crois que ça marcherait ?_

**Draussen wirds schon hell**

_**Dehors il fait déjà jour**_

**Doch ihre Nacht endet nicht. **

_**Mais sa nuit à elle ne finit pas**_

**Irgendeine Hand**

_**Il y a une **__**main**_

**Streicht über ihr Gesicht**

_**Qui caresse son **__**visage**_

_La drogue lui fait oublier les coups. La drogue lui fait oublier son passé. La drogue remplace la personne qui pourrait être près d'elle. Elle a trop mal Bill et elle ne savait pas comment s'en sortir. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a l'a dit à moi. Moi qui n'avais rien détecté. Moi qui l'ai laissée faire. Je crois qu'elle a besoin de moi maintenant. Je vais aller la voir et je vais lui demander d'arrêter. Juste pour moi. Elle a peur._

**Immer wenn es wehtut, **

_**Chaque fois que ça fait mal**_

**Ist sie ganz allein.**

_**Elle est toute seule**_

**Doch nach dem letzten Mal, hat sie nicht mehr geweint.  
**_**Depuis la dernière fois elle n'a pas arrêté de pleurer**_

**Augen zu, und durch.  
**_**Ferme les yeux...c'est parti**_

_Elle a peur qu'on ne l'aime plus. Elle est partie tout de suite après m'avoir donné le texte car elle pensait que j'allais la détester, que je n'allais plus l'aimer. Et puis tu sais, elle a un copain depuis plus d'un an. Mais lui non plus n'a rien vu. Il s'est un peu éloigné d'elle. Alors elle ne savait pas comment lui avouer pour tout ça. Et s'il la laissait seul ? C'est ça qu'elle redoutait. Elle était effrayée à l'idée qu'il lui dire « Je ne t'aime plus » à cause de la drogue._

**Und noch ein Stich ins Glück**

_**Et encore une piqure de bonheur**_

**Die Wunde bleibt für immer  
**_**Cette blessure qui reste pour toujours**_

**'n goldener Augenblick**

_**Un moment magique**_**  
Und jedes Mal wirds schlimmer**

_**Qui à chaque fois empire**_**  
Schatten und Licht**

_**Ombre et lumière**_**  
Nehmen ihr die Sicht.**

_**Lui cachent la **__**vue**_**  
Sie kommt nicht mehr, zurück**

_**Elle ne reviendra plus**_

_Elle a peur qu'il ne l'aime plus mais elle ne peut plus s'arrêter. Car il ne voit pas et il ne sait pas. Ou alors il ne sait pas quoi faire. Mais elle a tellement mal. Elle pleure tous les soirs en pensant qu'il va venir la voir et lui dire qu'il est là. Elle se sent tellement mal d'avoir commencé. Elle est tombée dans l'enfer de ce paradis artificiel. Elle écrit, elle pleure, elle hurle même parfois pour faire sortir sa rage et elle se cache. Elle a trop honte d'avoir besoin de ça. Et elle ne sait plus comment faire pour s'en sortir. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter qu'il ne l'aime plus pour ça. Elle l'aime tellement. Il l'a fait tenir même s'il ne le sait pas. La drogue l'aurait déjà tuée s'il n'avait pas été là du tout. L'amour l'aide à survivre. Mais elle se sent seule face à ses doses toujours plus importantes._

**  
Nach jedem letzten Mal**

_**Comme après chaque dernière fois**_

**Braucht sies nochmal, nochmal**

_**Il lui en faut encore et encore une fois**_**  
Nach jedem letzten Mal**

_**Comme après chaque dernière fois**_

**Braucht sies nochmal, nochmal**

_**Il lui en faut encore et encore une fois**_**  
Ein letztes Mal**

_**Une dernière fois**_

_La première fois c'était bien. La deuxième aussi. La troisième également. Et puis quelques temps après, il a fallu augmenter la dose pour atteindre son exutoire parfait. Maintenant la dose a presque doublé. Elle en prend plus souvent. C'est vital. Elle se cache dans les toilettes, la salle de bain, partout où elle peut le faire sans qu'on la voit. Elle se brise les veines et ses bras gardent les cicatrices de chaque piqûre qu'elle croit bénéfique. Ou du moins elle le croyait. Maintenant elle voudrait en sortir, mais elle a besoin de quelqu'un. Elle croit qu'elle doit le dire à son copain, son amour, mais elle a peur, toujours peur…_

**Alle gucken zu**

_**Tout le monde la voit**_

**Es ist ihr scheissegal**

_**Elle s'en fout complètement**_

**Sie brauchts nochmal**

_**Il lui en faut encore une fois**_

_Et puis, il y a bien des gens qui se sont douté de quelque chose mais elle n'a fait que continuer à nier. Elle a continué à se piquer. Elle a continué à se faire du mal en pensant oublier ses problèmes. Elle est tombée dedans sans le vouloir vraiment. Elle voulait juste « voir ce que ça fait ». Mais elle voudrait vraiment ne plus se foutre de tout, et s'en sortir. Elle voudrait qu'il lui dise qu'il est là et qu'il va l'aider. Elle a peur qu'il le rejette, qu'il la laisse et alors elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Elle a tellement mal au cœur Bill. Je ne sais pas quoi faire vraiment. Je suis perdu car je n'ai rien remarqué, et je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle pouvait se droguer. Que dois-je faire ? Tu l'aimes bien toi aussi. Il faut que tu m'aides. J'ai tellement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose._

Ihr letzte Stich ins Glück

_**Sa dernière piqure de bonheur**_

**Die Wunde bleibt für immer  
**_**Cette blessure qui reste pour toujours**_

**'n goldener Augenblick**

_**Un moment magique**_**  
Und jedes Mal wirds schlimmer**

_**Qui à chaque fois empire**_**  
Schatten und Licht**

_**Ombre et lumière**_**  
Nehmen ihr die Sicht.**

_**Lui cachent la **__**vue**_**  
Sie kommt nicht mehr, zurück**

_**Elle ne reviendra plus**_

_Elle est proche du moment où elle n'y croira plus. Cette petite étincelle encore présente pour l'aider à s'en sortir n'est plus qu'une ombre. Elle se demande si elle doit se battre. Elle a besoin de moi et de toi aussi. Elle m'a parlé de toi dans la lettre. Elle voudrait que tu lui dises quelque chose qui pourrait peut être l'aider aussi. Mais elle sait que tu parles peu. Alors peut être pourrais-tu lui écrire ? J'ai peur qu'elle se donne la mort, et même sans le vouloir. Un de ces soirs qu'elle m'a décrit. Quand elle a froid, et qu'elle a mal partout. Qu'elle ne veut qu'une chose, revoir son ami qui la soulagera. Son ami qui la détruit. Elle l'appelle son ami oui. C'est horrible je trouve mais elle le ressent comme cela. Cet ami là l'aide au moins pour quelques secondes. Secondes hypocrites certes…Elle n'a plus qu'un rêve…Sortir de là mais elle n'y croit déjà plus. Ils l'ont tous laissés…Elle s'est tourné vers moi, elle m'a tout avoué et je n'ai pas su lui répondre encore.__**  
**_

**  
Der Himmel, zieht sich zu.  
**_**Le **__**ciel**__** se couvre**_

**Ihr letzter Traum, bleibt ungeträumt.**_**  
Son dernier rêve restera inachevé**_

_Elle voit les ombres danser devant ses yeux, la conduire vers la mort. L'enfer n'est plus rien pour elle puisqu'elle y est déjà. Elle a peur. Elle ne veut pas mourir, mais elle sait que si elle continue, un jour arrivera où ses yeux resteront fermés pour toujours._

_Elle a besoin de moi, de toi. De toi Bill, oui de toi. Parce que cette fille ne m'a jamais envoyé de lettre. J'imagine déjà cette lueur d'incompréhension dans tes yeux. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai raconté tout cela si ça n'est que mensonge. Mais ça n'en est pas un. Cette fille ne m'a jamais envoyé de lettre, ni de texte. Oh non elle va très bien ne t'en fait pas._

_Bill, ce texte est de moi, cette histoire est la mienne. Cette fille…C'est moi. _

_Pardonne-moi…Aide-moi…Aime-moi toujours je t'en pris…Je ne voulais pas tout ça. Comment t'avouer que je suis un drogué qui ne sait plus quoi faire pour s'en sortir ? J'ai choisis de te l'écrire. Ne m'oublie pas, ne me laisse pas. J'ai besoin de toi plus que jamais et maintenant tu sais…Ne t'en veux pas, c'est de ma faute. Mais, s'il te plait, aide-moi, dis moi que tu m'aimes. Donne-moi la main ou je vais tomber._

_Je t'aime._

_Tom_


End file.
